


Lời hồi đáp từ vũ trụ

by ineffablebrowneyes



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablebrowneyes/pseuds/ineffablebrowneyes
Summary: Hanbin bất tỉnh không rõ nguyên do sau khi fanmeeting ngày 31.10 diễn ra và những nỗ lực đánh thức Hanbin từ trong giấc mơ của K.
Relationships: K/Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mình có ý tưởng viết cái này sau khi nghe "Miracle in December" của EXO, thánh ca giáng sinh của mình. Năm nào cũng phải nghe mới chịu được.  
> Vậy là đã xong fic Giáng sinh truyền thống hàng năm của mình. Fic năm nay dành tặng Luciel vì bạn thích những thứ đau buồn angst khóc ẻ :))) Không biết cái này đã đủ buồn đau chưa chứ ngọt ngào nó thấm vào máu mình rồi bạn ei.   
> Mình chọn concept viết thư sến rện này vì mình nghĩ anh mà có bồ thì rất có khả năng làm mấy thứ này ấy :))) ENFP mà, đầu óc nhiều suy nghĩ tưởng tượng vô biên phong phú. Đây là còn giảm nhẹ rồi vì như Kurosawa thì còn làm thơ cơ.  
> Không biết các bạn đọc xong có hiểu điều gì đang xảy ra trong cái fic hết sức vô lí này không? =)) Thắc mắc gì nhớ comment mình sẽ cố gắng giải đáp.   
> Mình thật ra cũng thích viết real-life lắm mà cứ nghĩ đến KBIN là lại muốn đặt hai bạn vào những vũ trũ thay thế khác nhau. Vì cuộc sống thật của cả hai cũng đã đủ mệt mỏi rồi. Và mình hoàn toàn không muốn xem lại I-land để lấy tư liệu rồi ngồi khóc ẻ nhìn cảnh K khóc hay Bin bị l-o-ạ-i.   
> Hơn nữa gần đây không có tin K nên nhiều bạn cũng dần mất niềm tin vào cúp pồ, mình buồn chết được. Nên mình hứa với bản thân sẽ viết KBIN hoài hoài bất kể khi nào mình có thời gian và cảm hứng.   
> Nói chung là chúc mọi người Giáng sinh vui vẻ~~ Phần angst dành tặng Luciel còn phần ngọt ngào hôn hít ôm ấp là dành cho tất cả các tâm hồn cô đơn khum có pồ trong mùa đông miền Bắc siêu lạnh còn miền Nam thì lạnh sương sương này.  
> Thương KBIN thương các bạn.

Seoul, 8.11.2020  
Hanbin thương,  
Tuyết chưa rơi mà Seoul đã lạnh đến hai tay run cầm cập. Anh mặc áo hoodie dày cộm cùng nón bucket em mua tặng mà chẳng thấm vào đâu với gió mùa luồn vào da thịt anh rét buốt.   
Em vẫn kể về mùa hè nóng nực rít mồ hôi và bết tóc mai xa về phương Nam thành phố em sống. Anh cũng thật tò mò, em đã làm gì vào những ngày nóng ấy, ăn một que kem mát lạnh hay rúc mình trong điều hòa lười biếng ngủ cả ngày - như em đang làm ngay giờ đây - vào ngày đầu đông Hàn Quốc.   
Hôm nay lại có bài kiểm tra cuối tháng. Anh chung nhóm với Daniel, Doyoung và Minhyuk. Daniel thì vẫn chăm chỉ, nỗ lực, chỉ có Minhyuk nhảy sai nhịp làm cả nhóm xếp hạng B, vậy là lỡ mất cơ hội được làm fanmeeting gặp khán giả như em đã từng. Anh giận ghê gớm, muốn mắng nó một trận, mà nghĩ đến em lại thôi. Hanbin từng bảo việc cũng đã rồi, truy cứu thêm chỉ làm người phạm sai lầm càng thấy tội lỗi, còn bản thân thì tiêu cực bủa vây.   
Anh chẳng như em được, nhìn đâu cũng thấy ánh sáng, đi đến đâu cũng hoa nở người thương.   
Trời hôm nay không sao. Hay chăng là đèn đường và đèn từ ngàn tòa cao ốc khắp Seoul đã xóa mờ sự tồn tại của thứ ánh sáng tự nhiên mà nhỏ bé ấy rồi. Thế mà anh nghĩ, đã là sao thì vẫn cứ sáng vậy thôi, mặc cho người người rắp tâm mờ lấp.  
Hanbin mở mắt ra nhìn anh này, cho anh thấy những lấp lánh sao xa.  
K.


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul, 9.11.2020

Ngọc Hưng,

Anh xem lại lần thứ bao nhiêu không biết fanmeeting của em.  
Định là xem em nhảy thôi, thế nào lại ngây người cả tiếng đồng hồ trước iPad xem từ đầu đến cuối. Em đi tập thế nào, ngủ lúc mấy giờ anh lại chẳng rõ hơn ai hết. Vậy mà anh cứ tua lại mãi, có lẽ là để nhìn một lúc em cười, khóe miệng kéo lên, ánh mắt sáng ngời.

Hưng ơi,  
Đã khuya lắm rồi anh vẫn chưa ngủ được. Nhớ em và mong tin em.  
Tháng này là bài kiểm tra vocal, sở trường của Hưng, sở đoảng của anh. Anh không nên nói vậy đúng không? Anh biết, anh đã tưởng tượng ra cảnh Hưng nhăn nhó bảo anh hát hay rồi. Anh sẽ gật đầu cho Hưng vui, rồi hát cho Hưng nghe.  
Anh hay hát mấy bài tiếng Nhật xa xưa Hưng nghe chẳng hiểu cũng chẳng cảm được. Bất chợt anh nghĩ giờ mà hát tiếng Việt thì có đủ đánh thức Hưng từ giấc mơ êm ái em đang chìm đắm không?  
Anh sẽ hát gì đây nhỉ? Để đáp lại lời Hưng "sẽ luôn là vòng tay ấm êm cùng đi đến chân trời".  
Anh chẳng rõ tiếng Việt, đành phải dùng tiếng Nhật để tìm. Có vẻ không nhiều người nghe nhạc Việt, vì anh lục tung internet chỉ thấy tài liệu về bài hát từ hồi nào, anh tìm mãi một giai điệu hợp tai thì đã hai giờ sáng.

Em còn nhớ hay em đã quên?  
Nhớ Sài Gòn những chiều ngợp gió  
Có hai mùa vẫn đi về  
Có con đường nằm nghe nắng mưa

Mấy lời này đọc bản dịch xong cứ vấn trong đầu anh mãi. Chẳng biết Hưng thế nào trong giấc ngủ sâu không tháng ngày của mình?  
Mai anh sẽ tới thăm Hưng, hát cho Hưng nghe. Những mong sẽ chạm tới Ngọc Hưng vô tư lự trong triền mơ anh chẳng nắm bắt. Những mong em nhớ tới thế giới, dù tàn nhẫn và vô cùng, nhưng vẫn đủ cảm thông để cho em bình an.  
Và dẫu nói ra điều này có quá phận. Nhưng thế giới này, nơi em gục ngã và đứng lên nước mắt chảy dài người đầy vết thương, có anh, cùng em gánh trên vai giấc mơ Icarus em từ bỏ cả mùa hè nắng cháy mùa đông mưa bay để lao vào.  
Như vậy có đủ để đánh thức em khỏi giấc mơ ở xứ Wonderland nào đó em mải lang thang quên mất lối về không?  
Chờ em.

K.


	3. Chapter 3

Seoul, 18.11.2020

Hanbin, 

Nhóm vocal không ổn chút nào. Anh thì chẳng dám nhận phần khó, nhường lại cho Geonu. Em ấy đương nhiên là làm rất tốt, lúc nào cũng nỗ lực luyện thanh.   
Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao phần bè làm mãi không vào. Ban đầu cũng chậm rãi phân tích, về sau mọi người đều mất kiên nhẫn, suýt thì to tiếng với nhau.  
Anh đành dẹp bỏ bực bội mà đứng ra giảng hòa, dù trong lòng anh thấy Woojin rõ là sai. Khi khả năng khiếm khuyết thì phải nỗ lực gấp ba, chẳng thể mượn một lí do khách quan nào để bào chữa. 

Woojin có vẻ còn hậm hực, nhưng tối nay anh sẽ mua kem dâu cho nó, như em thường bảo, giận đến mấy thì ăn kem xong là phải quên. Anh đã tạo thành luật luôn rồi đó, giá mà Hanbin biết.   
Mười tám ngày kể từ lần cuối nghe em nói "hyung à". Anh gặng hỏi bác sĩ mãi chẳng ai cho câu trả lời đích đáng về nguyên do em không tỉnh lại. Mẹ em bay sang Hàn từ mười ngày trước, anh nhìn là biết mẹ em liền, nụ cười đó, ánh mắt đó hẳn là mẹ đã tặng trao cho em.   
Anh đã ôm mẹ chặt, nói mấy chục lần câu xin lỗi bằng tiếng Việt lẫn tiếng Hàn cả tiếng Nhật. Chẳng hiểu sao còn khóc không dừng được khi mẹ em, thấp hơn anh rất nhiều, với tay xoa mái đầu anh lòa xòa, nói bằng tiếng Việt trìu mến mà mãi sau anh mới biết là "không sao đâu".  
Anh khóc không dừng được.

Vì rõ là lỗi anh.

Mang em ra ngoài vào một đêm nhiều gió, mua kem cho em sau khi em nén giận dữ biết mấy đứa Woojin nói xấu em chỉ vì ganh ghét em được làm fanmeeting.   
Sau đó mình đứng trên triền dốc đỉnh Nam San lúc tám giờ tối, em ăn kem dâu, anh kể chuyện phiếm hồi còn ở Nhật em nghe.   
Ăn kem xong em lại than lạnh. Vậy mà ai cứ nằng nặc đòi ăn đồ mùa hè vào mùa đông cơ? Anh nắm đôi tay em lạnh buốt trong tay mình, mình đứng đối diện nhau, em ngước nhìn anh với nụ cười mỉm, khóe miệng còn vương ngọt ngào.

Em nhón chân, anh cúi xuống và môi mình chạm nhau. Quên cả thở, vị dâu ngọt ngào tan nơi đầu lưỡi, hạnh phúc như một thoáng mơ.  
Anh siết em thật chật vào lòng không nỡ rời, vóc dáng nhỏ con vừa vặn lấp đầy vòng tay anh.   
Kể mà hôm ấy ba tháng trước không có em chẳng biết anh sẽ ra sao? Em nhớ hay đã quên ngày vùng đất hứa bỏ rơi em rồi sau đó là loại trừ anh?   
Anh đã nghĩ hay là thôi trở về làm vận động viên cũng rất tốt, nhưng chìm trong vòng tay em, mùi dầu gội thơm tho vây quanh làm anh chẳng nỡ bỏ em lại.   
Vậy mà sau nụ hôn đêm hôm ấy, em chẳng biết làm sao ngủ không tỉnh lại nữa. Bác sĩ đưa ra hàng đống lí do y khoa anh nghe không hiểu, chỉ một phần một triệu dân số bị giống như em. Tại sao lại là Hanbin nhỉ? Anh cứ chất vấn mãi, một triệu người nhiều biết bao nhiêu, tại sao lại chọn trúng em, người hơn bao giờ hết cần phải làm việc, phải nỗ lực vì còn giấc mơ quá lớn đã gần chạm tay.

Nhưng anh tin Hanbin sẽ tỉnh dậy thôi. Phải không? Em sẽ không thể để anh một mình, anh không thể cô độc trong thế giới này được.  
Sau bài kiểm tra vocal mà anh biết chắc là không đạt, anh sẽ về Nhật một thời gian, tìm cho ra căn nguyên bệnh của em. Đằng nào thì anh cũng chẳng được chọn diễn trong concert cuối năm đâu, bài kiểm tra dance lẫn vocal đều trượt thì còn hi vọng gì nữa.  
Nếu mà Hanbin ở đây, chắc hẳn em sẽ mắng anh. Vậy nên Hanbin à dậy đi, anh và thế giới này cần em.  
Nhớ em, mong tin em nhiều.

K.


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo, 25.11.2020

Tuyết bắt đầu trải thảm khắp đường phố Tokyo rét mướt. 

Anh lại thèm một que kem dâu và nhớ thiệt nhiều bàn tay ẩm mịn đan chặt trong tay anh.   
Hôm nay anh đi gặp bác sĩ ở bệnh viện có liên kết với nơi em điều trị ở Hàn Quốc. Vẫn chẳng có kết quả khả quan gì, chỉ biết em vẫn hôn mê sâu. Các cơ quan trong cơ thể hoạt động bình thường, duy có người là không cách nào lấy lại ý thức. Nếu nhìn vào phương diện phản khoa học thì cứ như phần hồn của Hanbin đã chu du nơi nào xa xôi, để quên thân xác lại nhân gian.   
Anh không cho phép mình nghĩ đến một từ bốn kí tự ý nghĩa như đâm thấu tâm can ấy. Bởi vì Hanbin sẽ trở về, tỉnh dậy và tiếp nối ước mơ này. 

Hanbin à,  
Trở thành idol, hay đánh thức em dậy, cả hai đều khó khăn.   
Anh lại kiếm cớ lấp liếm cho những mỏi mệt làm anh muốn bỏ cuộc trên đoạn đường tìm kiếm hư danh. Anh chẳng ngại luyện tập mười mấy tiếng hay nghe huấn luyện viên mắng bắt làm đi làm lại một nốt nhạc đúng cao độ. 

Anh yêu sân khấu như sinh mạng, ánh đèn chói mắt hay tiếng hò reo váng tai không rõ thanh dạng đều làm tâm trí tâm hồn anh sôi sục. Nhưng anh không đủ gai góc như vẻ bề ngoài anh xây dựng để xù lông trước mọi lời tiêu cực chỉ về anh, gia đình anh, người anh trân quý.   
Hanbin được yêu mến như vậy, có lẽ nào vì ở bên anh nên tần số tốt đẹp em phát đến vũ trụ bị sai lệch, tình cờ đến tuyệt vọng rơi vào tỉ lệ một phần triệu người đánh mất ý thức vì một sai sót siêu nhỏ của não bộ. 

Anh từ bỏ marathon theo đuổi sân khấu có phải là sai rồi không?

Những cánh cửa cứ mở ra rồi đóng lại, và ngay lúc ánh sáng chói lòa nhất khi anh ngỡ chín mươi mấy phần trăm sân khấu ấy dành cho mình thì như nhân số ép anh quay đầu, như vũ trụ không cho phép anh bước đi trên con đường không dành cho mình.   
Anh lại đa tâm đa nghi dùng những lí thuyết không nguồn gốc khoa học để lí giải cho thiếu sót bản thân.   
Nhưng đã gần bốn năm, anh cũng mệt mỏi, và dần tắt hi vọng.  
Hơn nữa nghĩ đến một sân khấu thiếu vắng em anh càng sợ hãi.   
Tokyo bốn bề đều quen thuộc, hơn hai mươi năm chở che anh, và vẫn luôn chờ anh trở về. Nếu có ngày Hanbin buông xuôi và mẹ mang em về Yên Bái quê em, chắc anh cũng chẳng thể vùi mình trong tầng hầm tòa nhà trọc trời ở Seoul.   
Anh sẽ tìm lại bầu trời sáng nắng nơi đầu tiên mặt trời ló dạng, để bản thân mệt nhoài trên những vạch trắng kẻ quanh sân vận động. Anh sẽ chẳng cần chăm lo làn da hay ngoại hình vì tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là con số khô khan trên bảng thành tích.  
Viễn cảnh đó khiến anh chợt nuối tiếc, anh không nỡ bỏ sân khấu, mà anh cũng chẳng muốn mất bình yên Tokyo nơi hiếm người căm ghét anh.  
Thôi không nghĩ nữa. Đêm đã khuya, anh ngủ đây. Mai anh sẽ ra đền cầu nguyện cho em.

Nhớ em và mong em về.

K.


	5. Chapter 5

Tokyo, 30.11.2020  
Mấy hôm nay ngày nào anh cũng ra đền ngồi thiền và nói chuyện với thầy.   
Thầy bảo anh an lòng vì Hanbin chắc chắn sẽ trở lại. Vì em chẳng làm gì sai, đường mệnh em còn dài, còn nhiều việc phải làm, nhiều sứ mệnh phải hoàn thành.   
Vậy nên anh sẽ tiếp tục tin tưởng và cầu nguyện cho em.  
Bác sĩ ở Hàn bảo em có chuyển biến tích cực, đôi lúc gần như lấy lại ý thức.  
Không biết có phải tâm ý anh chạm đến em đang lang thang nơi nào không?  
Anh ở Nhật hết hôm nay rồi mai bay về Hàn, anh sẽ làm bài kiểm tra này, xem sân khấu cuối năm như cơ hội cuối cùng anh dốc sức vào.   
Nếu em tỉnh lại và đủ sức khỏe thì nhất định cũng phải làm Hanbin nhé. Chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian nữa, từng cơ hội một đều phải nắm thật chặt.  
Tokyo tuyết rơi nhiều, màu trắng ảm đạm và buồn tê tái như mùa đông năm trước anh đón Giáng sinh một mình trong tầng hầm phòng tập, không được về nhà, cũng chưa quen biết em.  
Mới đó đã một năm, I-land và em xuất hiện trong đời anh như hai thái cực đối lập, một là tận cùng tuyệt vọng, một như chỗ dựa tinh thần.   
Hanbin mau tỉnh dậy, cùng anh trải qua Giáng sinh, cùng anh đón năm mới, cùng nhau debut.  
Hẹn em ngày mai  
Seoul đầu tháng mười hai trông mong em.  
K. 

Seoul, 1.12.2020

Anh tức tốc chạy đến bệnh viện ngay khi máy bay vừa đáp.  
Bác sĩ bảo em đã tỉnh lại. Khỏe mạnh bình thường như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra.  
Anh không tin được vào tai mình.  
Có lẽ lời cầu nguyện từ ngôi đền ở Tokyo thực sự chạm đến em chăng?  
Mong gặp em.  
K.


	6. Chapter 6

Seoul, 2.12.2020  
Em đang ngủ say còn anh thì ngồi viết những dòng này.   
Hôm qua anh lao đến bệnh viện, áo dạ dày sụ chưa kịp cởi nhìn thấy em ngồi ngây trên giường đã ôm chặt vào lòng.   
Anh hạnh phúc đến ngạt thở, còn em thì khóc nấc chẳng hiểu vì sao?  
Em đã nhìn thấy gì, gặp những ai trong giấc mơ một tháng ấy? Điều gì làm em thương tâm và chợt lặng im như không phải mình?  
Sau đó em được dẫn đi kiểm tra từ đầu đến chân nhưng chẳng phát hiện ra điều gì bất thường, thậm chí còn khỏe mạnh hơn mọi ngày.  
Mẹ em và anh bảo em nghỉ ngơi, em lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, đòi theo anh vào kí túc xá và luyện tập cho bài kiểm tra cuối cùng.  
Anh biết Hanbin thích anh và anh cũng vậy, nhưng từ khi tỉnh lại, em đúng nghĩa bám đuôi anh 24/7 như sợ anh biến mất. Dù đáng ra phải là ngược lại, khi một tháng trời không thấy em nói cười.   
Hôm nay trong lúc tập nhảy Woojin và Geonu lại cãi nhau.   
Anh lại phải can thiệp. Lần này phạt cả hai dọn phòng tập cùng nhau.  
Lạ là chẳng thấy em mua kem dâu cho hai đứa như mọi khi, hẳn là một tháng ngủ sâu làm em quên vài thói quen thường trực chăng?  
Hôm nay nhiệt độ xuống ngày càng thấp, tuyết đầu mùa sẽ rơi nhanh thôi.  
Hanbin có thích tuyết không? Anh chưa từng hỏi em cũng chưa từng kể, ngày mai việc đầu tiên anh làm khi thức giấc sẽ là hỏi em câu này.   
Tự nhiên lại nhớ em, dẫu biết em đang nằm ngủ ngay trong kí túc xá, chỉ cách anh vài ba mét.

Nhưng vẫn nhớ em, nhớ em, nhớ em.

Nhớ Ngọc Hưng nhiều.  
K.


	7. Chapter 7

Seoul, 10.12.2020  
Hanbin khóc, em đọc được lá thư anh viết đêm qua.  
Em bảo em sẽ đi.   
Em bảo em không phải Hanbin của anh.  
Em bảo anh cũng phải là anh K của em.  
Em nói xin lỗi vì những đớn đau em gây ra.  
Anh không hiểu gì cả.  
Chỉ biết ôm chặt em vào lòng, hôn lên đỉnh đầu thơm tho mùi dầu gội.  
Ngày mai thôi, Hanbin của anh sẽ trờ về.   
Em thì thầm vào tai anh trước khi lả đi, em lại ngủ.  
Anh hốt hoảng cõng em bắt taxi đến bệnh viện. Hanbin đừng như vậy, xin em.  
Xin điều tốt lành nhất đến với em vào ngày cuối năm tràn ngập không khí tôn giáo màu nhiệm này.  
Xin Người.  
Mang Ngọc Hưng trở về.  
K.


	8. Chapter 8

Seoul, tháng 12, 2020

Anh Koga,   
Một tháng kể từ khi bác sĩ nói anh mất trong tai nạn xe đầu tháng 11.  
Anh không thể nào bỏ em đi được. Đó là một cuộc hành trình anh đi mà không có em, nên dù có lật tung thế giới em cũng sẽ tìm cho ra anh Koga đang lẻ loi một mình.  
Em thấy anh rồi, ở một nơi rất xa, ngày ngày trông ngóng Hanbin, cũng là Ngọc Hưng, là em.  
Em tìm đến anh, Hanbin gọi với theo nhưng em mặc kệ. Em không thể để anh Koga một mình, em phải mang anh trở về thế giới của em, mà nếu không thể, em cũng sẽ ở lại bên anh bất chấp nơi nào xa xôi.  
Khi những chiều không gian vũ trụ va chạm, lỗ hổng hình thành và hai Ngọc Hưng làm sao có thể tồn tại trong cùng một thế giới. Xác suất sống sót là 50/50, Người sẽ ngẫu nhiên chọn lựa em hay cậu ấy.  
Dù chỉ 1% cơ hội em cũng phải thử, vì nhìn anh suy sụp trong những đêm khuya trong phòng tập làm em không nỡ buông xuôi.  
Anh Koga là vận động viên điền kinh, sân thi đấu là nơi anh thuộc về, tại sao anh Koga ở nơi này chỉ vì một Ngọc Hưng mê nhảy nhót lại từ bỏ giấc mơ thuở bé và những huy chương lấp lánh anh hằng theo đuổi?  
Dù là anh Koga ở thế giới nào cũng phải đứng ở vị trí số một, sáng như mặt trời và người người ngưỡng vọng.  
Làm sao em chấp nhận anh Koga vùi mình trong áo quần tài trợ, luyện tập không thấy tương lai trong căn hầm tăm tối những tòa nhà công ty giải trí.  
Sân khấu xa hoa phù phiếm chưa bao giờ thuộc về anh, và cũng không xứng đáng với anh.  
Anh Koga đứng ở vị trí số 1, tay nâng cao cúp vô định, niềm tự hào của Nhật Bản không lí nào lại luồn cúi dưới một thế lực nước ngoài nào đó xin một suất debut trong một nhóm nhạc chẳng biết có bật lên hay không?  
Vậy nên Người sẽ chọn em, vì em có sứ mệnh đưa anh Koga trở về vị trí nơi anh xứng đáng thuộc về.  
Sớm gặp lại anh.

Ngọc Hưng.


	9. Chapter 9

Seoul, tháng 12, 2020

Em mệt mỏi,  
Ngoại trừ vẻ bề ngoài, anh chẳng giống anh Koga của em chút nào.  
Anh sẽ không hòa giải tranh cãi của con nít, cũng không rảnh thời gian quan tâm tụi nó nghĩ gì.   
Thay vì dành thời gian tranh luận tẹp nhẹp, cứ nghe lời anh chẳng phải nhanh hơn hay sao?  
Dành phần lớn thời gian cãi nhau nên team chẳng luyện tập được bao nhiêu. Lúc đánh giá không phải Geonu sai nhịp thì là Woojin crack nốt. Vậy mà người cúi đầu nhận sai lại là anh, bởi vì thân là nhóm trưởng, anh hướng dẫn mọi người không tốt.   
Em giận trong lòng mà không làm gì được. Em chưa thấy Koga như vậy bao giờ, cứ như Seoul hay xứ xa lạ này đã mài mòn anh, buộc anh hạ mình và ép cái tôi thành hình thù méo mó để hòa nhập với những chuẩn mực trung bình.   
Anh không nên, và không cần phải như vậy.  
Em nhớ anh Koga trên sân vận động tự do tự tại lao về vạch đích. Em ngồi trên khán đài tay nắm chặt, lòng hồi hộp lắng lo. Dẫu biết là dư thừa vì anh ít khi nào trượt tay khỏi tấm huy chương biểu trưng cho vị trí dẫn đầu anh lao tâm tập luyện giành lấy.   
Anh gồng mình trước mặt đồng đội và huấn luyện viên, mà vài khắc sau khi mọi người tản đi hết, còn anh với cái tôi bị nén chặt dưới hàng hàng lớp lớp áp lực. Anh ôm chặt lấy em, đấu gác lên vai em và em thấy vải áo bả vai mình ươn ướt.   
Khi nhịp tim bình ổn, cái ôm như chữa lành tổn thương, anh từ độ cao một mét tám sáu cúi xuống hôn em. Môi chạm môi như một ngày nào xa xôi anh hôn em trên sân vân động thưa người, tay cầm huy chương vàng vòng loại đội tuyển quốc gia, mở ra cơ hội tham dự giải đấu quốc tế đầu tiên trong sự nghiệp của anh.  
Nhưng anh Koga ở một chiều không gian song song không còn là anh Koga mà em biết, em yêu. Nụ hôn mằn mặn nước mắt và thật nhiều đau đớn dồn nén. Chẳng còn chói sáng như mặt trời, anh Koga người đầy vết thương và những mong an ủi từ Hanbin của anh, điều mà em không thể, cũng không đủ khả năng cho anh. Bản thân em cũng đã đủ những khổ đau khi nhìn anh Koga của em buông bỏ tương lai sáng rỡ để đi theo tiếng gọi của Người.  
Hai mươi tư năm có ngăn ngủi không? Chẳng đủ để hoàn thành mục tiêu gì to lớn. Huống chi cơ hội mở ra trước mắt mà Người nỡ tước đi từ anh? Nhưng em cũng có làm gì sai để phải một mình, phải cô độc đến hết phần cuộc đời còn lại thiếu vắng anh?   
Anh Koga người đầy máu vào đêm đầu tháng mười một sẽ ám ảnh em mãi. Dẫu người trước mặt em với khuôn mặt y hệt và hôn em một nụ hôn vừa ngần ngại vừa đắm chìm chẳng khác là bao, thì em chợt nghĩ cũng sẽ chẳng thể nào thế thay anh được.   
Hanbin à anh thích em.  
Anh ấy nói giữa những môi hôn âm ẩm mằn mặn. Em chưa bao giờ tên Hanbin, từ bé đến lớn đều là Ngọc Hưng, và anh Koga cũng học biết bao lâu để thương mến nói tên em cho tròn vành rõ chữ.   
Mà anh vừa nói ra lời thương mến em đã kìm không được mà khóc.  
Dù ở thế giới nào, chiều không gian nào, sống những cuộc đời song song nào thì chỉ duy một điều không thay đổi, anh thích em, và hẳn là em cũng vậy, thích từng bản thể khiếm khuyết của nhau và thấu hiểu nỗi đau của nhau.  
Chắc em sẽ lại đi thôi. Vì cướp mất Hanbin của anh K, và cướp mất K của Hanbin là một lỗi lầm em không tha thứ cho bản thân.  
Lần này là em đi thật. Giống như anh Koga từng biến mất không dấu vết ngày đầu tháng mười một. Sẽ chẳng còn Ngọc Hưng nào nữa.   
Đây là Hanbin, với tên khai sanh là tên em, và tình yêu dành cho sự nghiệp sân khấu lấp lánh em không có.   
Chuyện mình đã dang dở, thì cầu nguyện cho K và Hanbin ở một vũ trụ song song có thể bình an hạnh phúc.   
Xin lỗi K và Hanbin.  
và mong gặp lại anh Koga.  
Ngọc Hưng


	10. Chapter 10

Seoul, 24.12.2020  
Nhiều ngày từ hôm em tỉnh dậy,   
Hơn một tháng như mơ như thực.  
Em đã đọc lại vô số lần lá thư của Ngọc Hưng, nghĩ nhiều và đau nhiều.  
Chẳng hiểu sao chuyện như thần thoại lại xảy ra với chúng mình? Có thật không hay em vẫn đang phiêu bạt trong giấc mơ dài nào đó?  
Càng nghĩ em càng không tin. Mà hỏi anh thì K gật đầu ừ như tất nhiên, anh đã gặp Ngọc Hưng, vài ba ngày ngắn ngủi, ngoại trừ ngoại hình còn lại chẳng điểm nào giống em.  
Cậu ấy lúc nào cũng im lặng, ít nói cười và tâm tư chất sâu anh không nhìn ra tâm trạng. Hoặc có lẽ bản chất cậu ấy cũng là Hanbin thôi, nhưng phần tích cách tích cực không thể bộc lộ trước một người xa lạ là anh đây.  
Em gật đầu, không muốn nghĩ nhiều về những thứ đã qua. Phía trước còn có đêm Giáng sinh nắm tay anh K đi khắp những phố Seoul sáng đèn, và cả đêm concert cuối năm lần đầu đứng trên sân khấu rộng lớn, có khán giả dõi theo, có K bên cạnh.   
Mấy hôm từ lúc em tỉnh dậy mình vùi đầu hơn mười hai tiếng một ngày ở phòng tập, chân tay rã rời nhưng chỉ cần nghe nhận xét tích cực từ huấn luyện viên là lại thấy xứng đáng.   
Em chưa bao giờ thấy mệt như vậy trong đời mình. Cơ bắp đau nhức, ngày nào cũng bị anh bắt uống chanh mật ong pha nước ấm để giữ gìn cổ họng.   
Hôm qua là buổi duyệt cuối cùng tụi mình được xác nhận diễn trong concert. Em cố giữ bình tĩnh trước mọi người nhưng trong lòng hạnh phúc đến mức tuyết cũng tan và dẫn Seoul năm độ lạnh băng cũng có nắng.   
Không biết đây có phải là may mắn không? Vì em chẳng có nhiều thời gian để luyện tập, tiếng Hàn không tốt, hát cũng không hay bằng Geonu nhưng lại được chọn. Em nghĩ có khi là nhiệm màu từ những gì xảy ra hồi tháng trước, là lời cầu chúc từ Ngọc Hưng ở một thế giới khác.  
Điều kì diệu vào tháng mười hai mà người ta lưu truyền chắc cũng là đây, đã ứng nghiệm với em, với anh.  
Và em mong không chỉ là tháng mười hai, vì chúng mình sẽ cùng nhau tạo ra những kì tích khi cùng ra mắt trong một nhóm nhạc, điều mà em của vài năm trước không dám nghĩ tới, và anh của vài năm trước cũng còn mải mê trên những vạch đua để bận tâm.   
Chúc anh K Giáng sinh an lành,   
Hẹn anh trên sân khấu của chúng mình,   
Hanbin. 

Seoul, 24.12.2020  
Anh cũng không biết tại sao mình lại gửi thư cho nhau khi đang nằm cạnh nhau vào ngày nghỉ duy nhất trong tháng. Đáng lẽ phải mặc áo dạ ấm áo len đỏ đi dạo phố uống sôcôla nóng hay ăn một nồi tteokbokki món anh thích.   
Nói ra thì cũng tại trời lạnh, Hanbin lười anh cũng lười chỉ muốn trốn trong chăn em rúc vào lòng anh và anh thơm đỉnh đầu em mãi không chán.   
Dù sao thì xíu nữa cũng phải dậy đi ăn tteokbokki nhé.  
Chúc em Giáng sinh an lành.  
Thích em, yêu em, thương em.  
K.


End file.
